filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion:Personal Shopper
Après Sils Maria, Olivier Assayas confectionne un écrin de désir et d’émotion pour son actrice Kristen Stewart. Bouleversant. “No flesh, no blood, just an idea… How can I be interested in an idea ?” (“Pas de chair, pas de sang, juste une idée… Comment puis-je m’intéresser à une idée ?”), se lamentait le cinéaste René Vidal, joué par Jean-Pierre Léaud dans Irma Vep en 1996, avant de trouver la solution. Vingt ans plus tard, Olivier Assayas semble se reposer la question avec ce film, Personal Shopper, qui se révèle autant comme la continuation de son précédent, Sils Maria, que comme la reprise d’un fil réflexif jamais tout à fait abandonné mais jamais aussi central qu’il ne le fut dans son chef-d’œuvre composé avec Maggie Cheung, et qu’on pourrait ainsi reformuler : “comment incarner une idée ?” Personal Shopper (prix de la mise en scène au Festival de Cannes) reprend les choses où Sils Maria les avait laissées. Kristen Stewart y joue à nouveau l’assistante d’une star, cette fois-ci une mannequin aussi célèbre qu’évanescente, dont elle est chargée de transporter – en scooter ou en Eurostar, qu’importe – les robes, bijoux et accessoires, des ateliers de grands couturiers à un luxueux appartement parisien, toujours vide. Dans l’ombre, c’est d’abord ainsi qu’apparaît la jeune Américaine, dans ce film aux couleurs automnales et à la lumière discrètement enveloppante. Dans l’ombre de son employeuse absente et pourtant tyrannique, qui ne l’autorise même pas à essayer ses vêtements shoppés ; mais aussi dans l’ombre d’elle-même, faisant montre d’une puissante fébrilité, semblant se flétrir à chaque nouvelle sotte mission qu’on lui confie, et ne trouvant réconfort que dans l’art et l’esprit – ou plutôt les esprits ? Au décor du monde de la mode s’ajoute un autre, lui aussi rempli d’ombres : une maison hantée A ce premier décor, le monde hyper matérialiste de la mode, qu’Assayas filme avec davantage de distance amusée que de cruauté – son rapport au fétiche marchand s’étant toujours situé à mi-chemin entre fascination et répulsion –, s’ajoute en effet un second, lui aussi rempli d’ombres, tantôt amicales tantôt hostiles, auprès desquelles Kristen Stewart va chercher un supplément d’âme : une maison hantée. C’est là, quelque part en banlieue parisienne, que son frère est décédé, et c’est là, avec l’aide de sa belle-sœur (Sigrid Bouaziz, magnifique révélation), qu’elle entend renouer contact avec lui, grâce à ses pouvoirs extralucides. Un film de fantômes se met ainsi en place à côté de la chronique (pour finalement se muer en thriller), et il est plaisant de voir Assayas se nourrir des codes du cinéma de genre pour revivifier son cinéma. On pourrait lui reprocher de ne pas y aller pleinement, de rester au bord du genre, mais au fond, en héritier du cinéma moderne – à l’instar, par exemple, du Rivette de Secret défense auquel on pense à l’occasion de la très grande séquence du film, un long voyage en train ponctué de SMS mystérieux où l’écran d’iPhone se mue en surface magique –, autre chose l’intéresse. Cet “autre chose”, c’est Kristen Stewart. Jamais sans doute Assayas n’avait regardé quelqu’un avec autant d’intensité. Pas depuis Irma Vep en tous cas, qui était un autre film de fantômes (ceux de Louis Feuillade, de la Nouvelle Vague et du cinéma moderne hong-kongais alors au début de son crépuscule), une autre étude de milieu CSP+ (le cinéma d’auteur français, pas moins mesquin que la mode), une autre étrangère perdue à Paris… Ecrit très vite et sans trop réfléchir du propre aveu du cinéaste, Personal Shopper retrouve cette formule miraculeuse de portrait fictionnel d’une actrice, où chaque photogramme s’avance gorgé de désir, de stupeur, de tremblements, où chaque geste, chaque regard de KStew est capté comme si c’était la première fois. Et l’on en revient au questionnement dépité de Léaud, “how can I be interested in an idea ?”. Cette interrogation traverse toute l’œuvre d’Assayas, cinéaste théoricien qui a toujours été tiraillé entre des pôles contraires, entre l’abstrait et le concret, entre le haut et le bas, entre le puritain et le libertin, entre la France, ce pays fourbu mais toujours agile, et le vaste monde. Et si chacun de ses films est un agencement unique entre ces pôles contraires, il est notable que les plus théoriques et évanescents a priori soient aussi les plus incarnés. Après Sils Maria, Olivier Assayas confectionne un écrin de désir et d’émotion pour son actrice Kristen Stewart. Bouleversant. “No flesh, no blood, just an idea… How can I be interested in an idea ?” (“Pas de chair, pas de sang, juste une idée… Comment puis-je m’intéresser à une idée ?”), se lamentait le cinéaste René Vidal, joué par Jean-Pierre Léaud dans Irma Vep en 1996, avant de trouver la solution. Vingt ans plus tard, Olivier Assayas semble se reposer la question avec ce film, Personal Shopper, qui se révèle autant comme la continuation de son précédent, Sils Maria, que comme la reprise d’un fil réflexif jamais tout à fait abandonné mais jamais aussi central qu’il ne le fut dans son chef-d’œuvre composé avec Maggie Cheung, et qu’on pourrait ainsi reformuler : “comment incarner une idée ?” Personal Shopper (prix de la mise en scène au Festival de Cannes) reprend les choses où Sils Maria les avait laissées. Kristen Stewart y joue à nouveau l’assistante d’une star, cette fois-ci une mannequin aussi célèbre qu’évanescente, dont elle est chargée de transporter – en scooter ou en Eurostar, qu’importe – les robes, bijoux et accessoires, des ateliers de grands couturiers à un luxueux appartement parisien, toujours vide. Dans l’ombre, c’est d’abord ainsi qu’apparaît la jeune Américaine, dans ce film aux couleurs automnales et à la lumière discrètement enveloppante. Dans l’ombre de son employeuse absente et pourtant tyrannique, qui ne l’autorise même pas à essayer ses vêtements shoppés ; mais aussi dans l’ombre d’elle-même, faisant montre d’une puissante fébrilité, semblant se flétrir à chaque nouvelle sotte mission qu’on lui confie, et ne trouvant réconfort que dans l’art et l’esprit – ou plutôt les esprits ? Au décor du monde de la mode s’ajoute un autre, lui aussi rempli d’ombres : une maison hantée A ce premier décor, le monde hyper matérialiste de la mode, qu’Assayas filme avec davantage de distance amusée que de cruauté – son rapport au fétiche marchand s’étant toujours situé à mi-chemin entre fascination et répulsion –, s’ajoute en effet un second, lui aussi rempli d’ombres, tantôt amicales tantôt hostiles, auprès desquelles Kristen Stewart va chercher un supplément d’âme : une maison hantée. C’est là, quelque part en banlieue parisienne, que son frère est décédé, et c’est là, avec l’aide de sa belle-sœur (Sigrid Bouaziz, magnifique révélation), qu’elle entend renouer contact avec lui, grâce à ses pouvoirs extralucides. Un film de fantômes se met ainsi en place à côté de la chronique (pour finalement se muer en thriller), et il est plaisant de voir Assayas se nourrir des codes du cinéma de genre pour revivifier son cinéma. On pourrait lui reprocher de ne pas y aller pleinement, de rester au bord du genre, mais au fond, en héritier du cinéma moderne – à l’instar, par exemple, du Rivette de Secret défense auquel on pense à l’occasion de la très grande séquence du film, un long voyage en train ponctué de SMS mystérieux où l’écran d’iPhone se mue en surface magique –, autre chose l’intéresse. Cet “autre chose”, c’est Kristen Stewart. Jamais sans doute Assayas n’avait regardé quelqu’un avec autant d’intensité. Pas depuis Irma Vep en tous cas, qui était un autre film de fantômes (ceux de Louis Feuillade, de la Nouvelle Vague et du cinéma moderne hong-kongais alors au début de son crépuscule), une autre étude de milieu CSP+ (le cinéma d’auteur français, pas moins mesquin que la mode), une autre étrangère perdue à Paris… Ecrit très vite et sans trop réfléchir du propre aveu du cinéaste, Personal Shopper retrouve cette formule miraculeuse de portrait fictionnel d’une actrice, où chaque photogramme s’avance gorgé de désir, de stupeur, de tremblements, où chaque geste, chaque regard de KStew est capté comme si c’était la première fois. Et l’on en revient au questionnement dépité de Léaud, “how can I be interested in an idea ?”. Cette interrogation traverse toute l’œuvre d’Assayas, cinéaste théoricien qui a toujours été tiraillé entre des pôles contraires, entre l’abstrait et le concret, entre le haut et le bas, entre le puritain et le libertin, entre la France, ce pays fourbu mais toujours agile, et le vaste monde. Et si chacun de ses films est un agencement unique entre ces pôles contraires, il est notable que les plus théoriques et évanescents a priori soient aussi les plus incarnés. ************************ Le cinéma français de 2016 s’est beaucoup occupé de fantômes. Hors des cadres d’un genre, on y a souvent affronté le deuil (Ce Sentiment de l’été, de Mikhaël Hers), le souvenir traumatique, qui est une forme de hantise (Les Innocentes, d’Anne Fontaine), le souvenir chéri et obsédant (Mal de pierres, de Nicole Garcia), qui en est une autre. La fin de l’année s’est engagée plus nettement dans le fantastique, faisant l’hypothèse d’une présence surnaturelle : y a-t-il ou non fantôme ? La question, qui se posait dans Planétarium, de Rebecca Zlotowski, et A jamais, de Benoît Jacquot, s’y trouve dans la démarche cinématographique concurrencée dans son urgence par une autre : comment représenter à l’écran le fantôme ? Lire aussi la critique lors du festival de Cannes : « Personal Shopper » : Olivier Assayas, fantomatique Faut-il donner au mort un corps, comme le fait Jacquot, qui lui octroie précisément celui du vivant (Mathieu Amalric) ? Faut-il au contraire attester, sous couvert de fiction, l’impossibilité douloureuse à voir et/ou filmer le surnaturel, comme dans Planétarium ? Avec Personal Shopper, en compétition à Cannes, Olivier Assayas travaille entre ces deux partis pris : il représente sans donner forme, ou propose à ses fantômes d’autres formes que celles que l’on attendrait dans une lecture classique du genre. Retrouvant Kristen Stewart après Sils Maria, construit autour de son duo avec Juliette Binoche, Assayas lui laisse cette fois tout le premier plan, pour cause : Personal Shopper est un portrait de jeune femme enfermée et s’enfermant dans sa solitude. Présence « in absentia » Maureen vient de perdre Lewis, son jumeau, et attend qu’il « revienne ». Son présent s’est figé en demi-vie où, bloquée dans l’attente, elle est incapable de quitter un métier qu’elle méprise, acheteuse de mode pour Kyra, une star et rejoindre son ami, informaticien qui travaille dans un pays du Golfe. Kyra est une star presque toujours invisible, Maureen lui téléphone, dépose des vêtements sans la voir; le film ne s’aventure jamais côté paillettes, et ne montre le luxe que du côté des achats et des caprices de la star. Olivier Assayas, dans Sils Maria, donnait à Kristen Stewart un statut similaire, assistante personnelle d’une actrice, mais la filmait pleine de vie et de bagout, souvent en extérieur, une chevelure désordonnée et luxuriante. Mais Maureen, ravalée dans le vide à l’envers du décor a le visage plus fatigué, des cheveux sans superbe, une pâleur qui prend dans les intérieurs filmés en clair-obscur un éclat malade. Maureen a beau jouer parfois le jeu du papillon, en passant les vêtements clinquants de la star, l’armure de la mode ne lui sert de rien, la lumière des sequins la dévore plus qu’elle ne l’éclaire. Son royaume, et sa prison, c’est l'ancienne maison de Lewis où elle vient de nuit exiger entre les ombres un signe, « la plus petite chose » qu’il puisse lui envoyer. Sans prendre parti Assayas a rebuté une bonne part du public cannois, car les signes apparaissants sont dérisoires, un robinet qui coule seul, un verre qui se casse, si dérisoires qu’ils privent Maureen de toute certitude et, par conséquent, de toute sortie des limbes. Si dérisoire que l’on peut en rire et s’en détourner, comme d’elle, quand cette toute-petitesse incertaine est symptôme d’une détresse immense qui devrait, si l’on ne préférait pas en rire, broyer le cœur. Des airs de chaos primitif Si ce signe n’en est pas un, ou si ce fantôme n’est pas le bon, il faut encore attendre. Le fantôme apparaît comme un ectoplasme : entité sans forme et sans visage, magnifiquement travaillée, donnant dans son abstraction gonflée de ténèbres les plus fortes images. Or, s’il n’a ni visage ni voix (il s’exprime, si tant est que ce soit le même, par SMS, et cela aussi est – sciemment – dérisoire), comment être sûr de son nom ? Le monde surnaturel, dont Maureen ne met pas la réalité en question, a des airs de chaos primitif où, nouvelle Eve, elle est confrontée au défi de nommer ce qui ne ressemble encore à rien ni à personne. Lire aussi le portrait dans « M » : Kristen Stewart, l’affranchie Il peut y avoir fantôme sans qu’il y ait ni signes ni langue pour lui parler. Il peut y avoir des limbes sans issue, et aucun mur entre le tapis rouge et la nuit des anonymes. Aussi le doute ultime dont souffre Maureen ne porte-t-il, peut-être, que sur son désir de revenir à la lumière qui n’en est pas une, du côté des « vivants ». C’est au-delà des ectoplasmes, des risques scénaristiques, peut-être ce tableau plus simple qu’Assayas réussit le mieux : le portrait d’une solitaire qui s’ignora aussi longtemps qu’elle se vivait en siamoise, et que la mort du jumeau met face à son manque de goût pour le monde dont les autres s’accommodent.